Against the Wall with Draco Malfoy
by Laurielove
Summary: When an unexpected candidate turns up to be interviewed by Hermione, she finds herself reacting in an even more unexpected way. Shortish. Older readers, please. DM/HG.


**Part of the 'Miss Granger ... Up Against the Wall ... With ...' series.**

**Do you know, I think this is the first proper Draco/Hermione fic I've ever written with no connection to, or mention of, Daddy Darling whatsoever. What do y'know? There's a first time for everything. There is a little more build-up in this one than in the other Wall fics, and I hope you like the dynamics between them. I had fun writing this. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page for who you want to see in more 'Against the Wall' fics. You can vote for people we've already had.**

**Can I say a huge thank you for all the reviews for the others in the series. Sorry I am not responding personally to you all - simply a matter of time. But I value and appreciate your comments so much, believe me.  
><strong>

**Oh, and fyi - I've written about 4000 words of _The Sense of Taste_ recently ... ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Granger ... Up Against the Wall ... with Draco Malfoy<strong>

Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Foreign Relations, called in her next candidate for interview.

The morning had not gone well. The candidates so far had been uninspiring: lacking in vision, motivation and personality. The position she was attempting to fill was a difficult one, involving liaising with Magical ambassadors around the world. It required a unique candidate. She had nearly given up trying to find one. She had one more applicant left.

The door opened and the person stepped in. Hermione had stood to greet him but now could only slump back into her chair in shock.

The man who had stepped into her office was Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spluttered.

"I've come for interview, Granger. Good that you know what you're doing," he drawled with heavy sarcasm.

"_What?"_

"I'm here for the job of Ambassadorial Advisor. You're the one who's supposed to be appointing. If you don't even know that, I'll seriously consider whether this is the right place for me."

"I know what I'm supposed to be doing, you complete moron! What I mean is – why the hell are YOU here? I was expecting someone called ..." She glanced at the documents in front of her, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she read. "... Darren Fletcher."

"Yeah, well ... I didn't want your judgement clouded with preconceptions."

"_Darren Fletcher?"_

"Yeah."

"That is a completely crap name. Couldn't you have come up with anything better?"

"I wanted to be anonymous."

"You're not bloody anonymous – you're standing in the middle of my office!"

"Yes. And if you don't get on with your job, Granger, I'm going to report you to the Minister himself for harassment of the applicants."

She bristled. "I could report you for giving false information to the Ministry."

"It's just a pseudonym – all the other details I've submitted are correct."

He was standing tall just across from her desk, glaring forcefully at her, his hair hanging over his eyes. She was startled at how piercing they were.

"Right. Fine. OK." Hermione affected an air of exaggerated composure and shuffled the papers in front of her. "Take a seat ... _Darren."_

"Drop the crap, Granger."

"Drop the crap,_ Miss _Granger, thank you very much. You won't get the job with an attitude like that."

"You are such a high-minded, self-opinionated bitch."

She sighed, her head shaking to herself. "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes. Anyway, you know I'm the best candidate. We're just going through the motions."

"Oh, really?" Her eyes flashed.

"Yes ... _really."_

Hermione smirked, flicking through her notes for the most obscure questions. "Let's begin then, shall we?" She sighed with satisfied exaggeration as her eyes settled on a particularly tricky one. "Which particular spells would result in instant execution if you were detected using them in most nations of central Africa?

"The Brain Shrinking curse, which was perfected in the mid-seventeenth century by the tribes of Tanzania, and the Drought Inducing spell which was used by the dark wizard Carnaxos in 1868 resulting in the loss of an entire harvest and thousands of deaths in eastern Kenya. Stringent laws have been in place since to prevent even the mention of them in the region."

Hermione's pursed lips twitched. She could not dispute his deep knowledge. She moved on swiftly.

"How do you address wizards in China without causing offence?"

"All wizards in China have a given name used by family, friends and acquaintances, and a magical name. You must never address the wizard or witch by their magical name unless involved directly in a magical dialogue. If you do it causes the deepest offence to the person and you will be shunned and disgraced."

Again he was right. She tried a question of ethics.

"If you were confronted by a local government agent abroad stating that a British dark wizard was harming local muggles with the added implication that you as a representative of the magical foreign office was aiding said wizard, what would you do?"

He answered immediately, articulately and calmly. "I would remain as impartial as I could, giving no emotive information away and contacting our own Minister for Magic and Prime Minister immediately while still complying reasonably with the demands of the authorities. I would investigate and withdraw the wizard in question to a secure location, informing the local authorities that he was under arrest pending investigation and that we would cooperate with all their enquiries and extradite him if necessary."

Her eyes flickered. She couldn't fault him.

Hermione continued, asking him the most testing and trying questions she could think of. He answered each one perfectly, giving answers she would have given herself with eloquence, insight and clarity. He impressed her; she could not deny it. After she had exhausted her queries and tests she stood, clearing her throat.

"Right. Thank you, Mr Malfoy. That will be all."

"When do I hear?"

"When I see fit to tell you." She fixed him with a stare and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Granger, you can drop the indignant Gryffindor act for a few minutes."

"Why should I? You never drop the duplicitous Slytherin act."

"Yes, I bloody do!"

She stood, marching to the door and opening it for him. He followed her over, stopping so close in she could smell his cologne and fresh clothes. "I need to know soon. Don't keep me waiting."

Hermione glared defiantly, relishing her power over him. He stared down, those grey eyes flashing again. Her own sparked back, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Draco exhaled a smirk out. "Still the tight arsed little bitch, aren't we?"

His insult stung. She worked her jaw, her muscles tight with ferocity. "Get out, Malfoy. You're lucky I tolerated your presence at all."

"If I don't get this job, I'll know exactly why. I don't think the Minister will take too kindly to accusations of discrimination amongst his management, do you?"

She slammed the door shut again, enclosing the two of them back in the room and stepped in. Her anger was racing through her and she pointed her forefinger indignantly at him. "You know nothing about what is going on in my head, Malfoy. And I have never known such astounding arrogance! How do you know you deserve it over anyone else? You have no idea what the other candidates were like."

"Yes, I do. I was forced to chat to them all morning. Not that much chatting went on; they had the combined personality of an anaemic slug. You don't seriously think any of them could even begin to do this job, do you?"

"At least they wouldn't be influenced by the first dodgy pureblood who came along offering glory."

"Oh, please. I suppose all the other candidates were self-righteous little Muggle-borns, weren't they?"

"Don't start that!"

"Why not? Prejudice exists at all levels, Granger. You don't know how difficult it's been for me to get good jobs since the war."

Hermione frowned with mock sympathy. "Oh ... _diddums _... I'm so sorry. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you were a bloody Death Eater!"

Each time their anger had risen, the two of them had stepped closer and closer into the other so that now they were mere inches apart and could feel the other's rage palpably on the air, their heated breath coming fast and heavy.

Malfoy glared down at her, his nostrils flared, his eyes bright. She stared back, unblinking, noting his hair falling before his eyes. They had run out of words but their passionate fury remained.

And then he took her head in his hands and plunged his mouth onto hers, opening it immediately to seek out her tongue.

Hermione's hands flailed only momentarily by her side before she too grabbed onto him and pulled him hard into her. Draco pushed her hard back against her office wall. The papers behind her scrunched and creased as she rode up it.

He pulled off her mouth only to quest hungrily down her throat.

"What the hell are you doing!" she managed.

"Shut up."

"You'd better bloody stop this, you twat!" But her hands told a different story, grabbing at his lapels and tearing his jacket off. He helped shrug it off.

"Stop me then, Granger."

"Fine. I will." But now she was pulling at his tie, tugging to undo the buttons of his shirt, undoing her own and dragging it from her shoulders. His mouth came down to hers again and delved deep into her. She grasped her fingers in his hair, holding him to her, pushing into him, giving him her tongue, searching for his, drawing up her leg round his thigh and pulling him forcibly into her.

"I thought you wanted to stop," he panted.

"In a minute."

Now her hands were at his trousers and his were under her skirt. She parted her legs and he searched up, slipping under her knickers. She was sodden already.

"Fuck!" he hissed in revelation, sliding two fingers up into her then back to stroke over her clit, causing a curl of pleasure to twist through her.

"Oh, god, that's good. Buggeration, that's bloody good, you bastard!" She tried hard to resent him for his ability to render her helpless instantly.

"More, Granger?"

"Yes, yes, fuck you!"

Draco's hands came up and he yanked down her bra, revealing her breasts dark and needy. With a glance of longing at them he dropped his head suddenly and took one deep into his mouth, plying the other, desperate to engrain the feel of it onto his palm.

"You wanted that ... you wanted that, didn't you, Malfoy?"

He bit down on her nipple, causing her to cry out and thump the back of his head hard with her hand. He simply did it again. This time she groaned and pressed into him. "More." He bit harder and found her other nipple with his fingers, immediately pinching it hard between them. She groaned loud, thrusting out towards him, digging her heel tighter into his thigh and gripping him into her. His other hand remained deep inside her and managed to rub and coax pleasure from her clit while he still feasted on her breasts.

She came quite suddenly and unexpectedly, her body defying her mind, which had half been trying to deny him her satisfaction. Hermione's orgasm took her by surprise and was therefore sharper and faster than usual, catching her soul and shaking. She gave up trying to resist and pushed him away a little only to drag his trousers off. He wore boxers underneath which tented out visibly. Hermione wasted no time in tearing them down and dragging them off as she fell to her knees in the process.

Her eyes widened as he rose out, a drop of moisture caught on the swollen and impressive head.

"You wanted that ... you wanted that, didn't you, Granger?" he spat down at her, hounding her with her own words.

She could not question him and in the next instant had taken him fully in her mouth. Draco moaned aloud and leaned forward to brace himself on the wall, staring down, his hair hanging as he gazed at Hermione Granger sucking his cock for all it was worth.

She pulled her lips in around him and sank immediately down as far as she could, letting him push into her throat.

"Fucking hell!" he slurred, unable to believe her ability to take him. He pulled out, feeling her drag along him, then pushed in, as deep as before, amazed again at how far he sank in.

Her tongue swirled over the head and she bobbed up and down, her eyes closed, entirely focussed on her task. Her hand clasped his lower shaft tight and worked it while her lips and tongue pulled at the thick mushroomed head.

One of Draco's hands dropped from the wall to grip her hair and he started to fuck her mouth, long deep strokes in and out, watching with awed wonder as she took nearly his entire length into her each time.

"Granger ... bloody hell, Granger," he drawled. "Gonna come. Fuck, I've got to stop." With the greatest reluctance, he pulled out of her blissful mouth, seeing the long trail of saliva clinging from him to her as he popped out.

Hermione drew in a deep gasp, wiping her mouth distractedly with the back of her hand. Her lips were distended and red and her eyes smudged. She stood again and threw herself back against the wall, her arms rising, her eyes fixed on him blankly. "Now ..." she slurred. "Fuck me, Malfoy."

Draco did not hesitate. He was fit to burst and the only thing in his world at that point was to be in her pussy.

He tore her knickers from her, lifted her right leg around him, bent down and felt between her to open her. His eyes creased momentarily as her lust soaked his fingers, but he placed his cock perfectly then thrust up into her, propelling her up the wall in the process. Her eyes widened, rolling back in her head, and her mouth gaped.

He groaned as unspeakable pleasure held him before managing to hiss, "About bloody time someone fucked some sense into you, Granger."

"Shut up and do it then, you bastard."

He pulled back and started to move ferociously, ploughing along her, forcing her back to scrape painfully against the wall with each thrust up. Whether it was deliberate or not, she had given herself over to him. Her eyes closed, her head slumped back and with arms raised above her she let him fuck her. Whatever he was doing was working sublimely. Her g-spot pulsed as he stroked along it and her clit sang with the regular strokes he managed as he ploughed in and out of her wet heat.

"Look at me, Granger. Look at me," he hissed.

She tore her eyes open and immediately saw that he was coming. His brows creased and his mouth dropped open. Gripping her arse so tight she cried out, he burst into her. Draco didn't stop moving, shooting his come hard into her in several long bursts as he groaned with revelation. And then Hermione followed. She came slowly this time, her body building its pleasure from his, from the knowledge of his seed-soaked cock deep within her. She locked eyes with him and wailed as pleasure surged through her, robbing her of the past. And deep in the grey of those eyes she saw more open truth than she could have ever before imagined.

Draco stopped his movement at last and rested his head on her shoulder to drag in desperate breaths. Hermione did not move, waiting for him to end it completely, wishing, she could only admit, that it could be delayed.

But he pulled out, gently, admittedly, and turned away and dressed with his back to her. She stayed where she was, recovering her breath and her awareness slowly.

Draco adjusted his jacket carefully, straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, with a glance down at her, his face unreadable, he moved to the door and opened it.

"Malfoy." Her voice stopped him and he looked down. She glanced up, still out of breath. "You've got the job."

And with a subtle smile, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked my little foray in Dramione Land. ;-) Let me know your thoughts. And don't forget the poll - top of my profile.<strong>


End file.
